Omega
by RWBYSanctum
Summary: We look like you. We live like you. We are you, but unique. And that makes us targets. AU. Rated T for warnings inside.
1. Prologue

** Hey guys! Long time since my last story, so I apologize to my fans (if I still have any left). This is a new story that I've always thought about and planned to write, and after 2 years, I've finally gotten down to writing it. This is sort of AU, and more coarse than Disney would ever allow, with much less humor. Still, hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: this story (not necessarily this chapter) contains character deaths, swearing, gore, drugs and booze references and black comedy. Also, having not written for a while, this might not be a great chapter. **

Prologue

To the common eye, the warehouse looked normal from the outside. Run-down, old and abandoned, it was your average run-of-the-mill warehouse on the riverside.

It was clear the warehouse had seen better days. Once upon a time, it stored imported goods from boats that came down the river. Anything from silks to shipping materials, it stored away, to be shipped out to factories or merchants who could afford.

Like most warehouses, it became underused as the city industrialized, until finally it was abandoned. For 50 years, it rotted away, away from the public eye, and the public never gave any thought to it.

Which, of course, made it the best hideout for runaways.

"Warehouse is in our sights. No hostiles detected as of yet."

"Of course they haven't been detected. These people know how to hide. But they're in here. I can sense it."

"You're full of shit."

"Wanna bet on it?"

The men would probably have continued their conversation had it not been for another voice cutting in.

"Listen you two imbeciles. Our contact said they would be here, and I'm inclined to believe him. All you have to do is scout the area, find the bloody hostiles, and if you do, eliminate them. So quit your childish talk and get on with the mission, or I will personally come down and shove that mic up your arse."

The two men winced.

"Copy that. Sorry, commander."

"Just get the mission done. Now, radio silence. Don't want those guys picking up on our transmissions."

"Can they do that?"

"No one knows. And if you do your jobs right, no one will ever know." There was a sound of static, and the mic cut off.

The two men removed their mics, then crushed them into the grass as per mission regulations.

"10 bucks and a beer."

"You're on."

"See anything?"

"Nothing. Something's interfering with the sensors."

"All of them?"

The man with the binoculars turned and glared at the other man. "You doubting me? I've worked on these scopes and sensors far longer than you. I know how to work it."

"Ok. Just do your job so we can get this shit over and down with. I wanna get home and enjoy that beer you're getting me."

The man with the binoculars was about to retort, when a beep sounded from the binoculars.

"What the hell..." He looked towards the warehouse.

And paused.

Where there hadn't been any signs of life, the warehouse was suddenly teeming with people. People who certainly hadn't been there before.

Targets.

"Contact?"

"Affirmative."

"How many?"

The man counted. "6 signatures detected."

The two men shouldered their weapons packs.

"You owe me a beer."

"Fuck off. Let's survive this shit first, then we'll talk about that beer."

–-

"Jack? We secure?"

The teenager sighed. "Amethyst, I've told you not to use real names. Our enemy could be listening."

The girl named Amethyst pouted. "Fine, Poltergeist. I'll call you by your ridiculous nickname."

"Call sign, Amethyst. Not nickname."

"Same difference."

Poltergeist sighed. Sometimes it was a pain to have a sister to take care off, especially when that sister had an intellect that was definitely bigger than her age implied.

"How're the others?"

"They're fine. I've checked on them lots of times. Besides, we're safe here. No one even comes here anymore."

"Doesn't mean they won't show up anytime soon."

No sooner had he said that than all hell broke loose as the warehouse door imploded inwards.

Before the smoke had cleared, Poltergeist was already moving and yelling.

"Amethyst, get the others! I'll handle these guys!"

"Stand down, and put your hands in the air!" Definitely army, that arrogant, cocky and fake authoritative voice sounded through the smoke.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Another voice sounded.

Even through the smoke, Poltergeist could see two figures approaching. Two guys, army. Poltergeist relaxed. He handled worse. Pulling out his knife he prepared to attack. Waiting for the nearest of the two men to advance.

Using the smoke to his advantage, he activated his power, hoping it would be doubly hard for the soldiers to spot him.

Sneaking up on the first man, he was about to attack.

"I see you, you fucker."

Poltergeist did not see the rifle butt coming. It knocked him down. Hard.

"Stay down." One of the soldiers ordered. Disoriented with pain and shock, Poltergeist unwittingly complied, all the while thinking, "How did they know?"

"Get the others."

The other soldier raced off. Heat vision allowed him to trace his targets as he raced towards them. Particularly the one running from him.

Normally, a singular target was too easily for Norman Dixon. He liked a challenge. He liked having multiple targets, just so he could have some fun hunting them down.

But he knew the girl was leading him towards more targets, as the boy had yelled to her. So he followed her, from a distance but not enough distance to lose her. Not that he could, anyway.

The girl ran towards a room, and through the concrete wall, Norman saw 4 more heat signatures.

Perfect.

As a challenge, he switched to night vision. Not too easy, he thought.

He entered the room...

And paused.

There was no one here.

It hit him after a while. Invisibility. The girl was a fucking Ghost.

But Norman knew better. The girl thought she was smart, but she wasn't.

Switching to heat vision, he saw again there were five heat signatures. All huddled together.

Too easy.

But Norman wasn't dumb enough to make it challenging. He had a mission.

He raised his rifle.

"Have fun in hell, scum."

His machine gun fire couldn't mask the screams.

Poltergeist heard the screams. He knew what they meant.

"NO!" He cried.

The soldier left behind smiled smugly. "Not so smug now, huh?"

Poltergeist took a deep breath. No point in mourning now. It was time to escape.

But not without finding something out.

The soldier didn't know about the knife. So he cried out in surprise as Poltergeist slammed it into his knee.

Fighting the pain, Poltergeist leapt onto the soldier and grabbed his helmet. Then for good measure, he smacked the soldier's rifle butt onto the soldier's head.

"Consider that revenge." He grunted, before getting up. Shimmering out of sight and fighting the pain, he ran out of the warehouse of blood.

It was only after he had ran far enough that he cried for the lost souls of the dead.

"Damn it, Pete. You let him go, and lost your helmet?"

"Shut up, Norman. He surprised me." Peter Jenkins grunted, glaring at the younger officer. Damn youths, thinking they were so high and mighty.

"You're a trained Marine who's fought two wars, and you were surprised by him." Norman couldn't resist a jibe at Pete.

Pete gritted his teeth, but said nothing. It was humiliating, he admitted to himself.

"Alright, I messed up. But at least we got the others, right?"

Norman smiled. "5 bullets, one to each head. They didn't stand a chance."

"Proof?"

Norman's grin took on a sadistic edge. He reached into his knapsack and pulled out 5 vials of blood.

"You think they would have given to me willingly? They're dead. I riddled them with bullets, so unless they're now immune, there's no way they're getting back up."

"Still...you know the protocol."

Norman shrugged. "By all means."

5 minutes later, the soldiers walk out off the warehouse, absolutely certain that the 5 hostiles were dead. Following protocol, and for safety measures, they set the old warehouse on fire. Even if the hostiles had miraculously survived, they wouldn't be able to get out before the fire got them.

The night sky burned red as the old warehouse that had stood for over 200 years burned to the ground.

I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, some explanation before I start. This story was originally an original story, in that I planned to actually write this one day, so the original story had no Phineas and Ferb characters. But because I'm only 17, and live in a society where writing books (unless about certain politicians) is generally restricted to non-fiction and Diary of A Wimpy Kid rip-offs, I thought it would make more sense to post as a fanfic, and then improve upon it, so that once I get out of here, I can go someplace to properly write it. So obviously, since it was an original, the characters are pretty much OOC or completely new.**

**Anyway, that's enough explanation. On with the story!**

Chapter 1

Maybe I ought to start from the beginning. It would make a lot more sense to you.

Then again, where can I begin?

Should I start from the time the virus came? Should it be when it started to manifest, when it started to show in us?

Maybe I ought to start from there. Perhaps then, dear reader, you can understand the plight we feel. Perhaps it might even save your life, if you are one of us.

So let me start from the very beginning, when everything went to hell.  
-

We are like you. We look like you. We act like you, talk like you, bleed like you…one glance and one would assume we were normal like everyone else. And in a way, we are. We are you.

Just with special powers.

No one understands how it came to be. One moment, everything was as per normal. The next, chaos had descended.

It all started in London, 2 years ago. A girl, Tiffany Ferdinand, who had frequently been bullied and who was always getting beaten up by others, just lashed out one day. It had been a single push, just to shove the other girl out of the way.

Except she shoved the girl so hard, she suffered a concussion after flying into the monkey bars.

It had been messy, and nobody had known what to do. This was a girl no more than 30 kg in weight and 158cm in height, and she had shoved a 38kg, 165cm girl with enough force to send her into a coma.

It was also the first time in history that it had happened.

The case attracted the attention of the international scientific community, who all believed it was scientifically impossible for Ferdinand to do so. After submitting herself to the many tests, the scientists discovered something that would change the face of life of earth for many.

It turns out that Tiffany Ferdinand carried something else, something not seen before. A gene that was unique, and which imbued the person with special characteristics, such as super strength. Simply put, she was a mutant.

With that in mind, the international community began screening people for the gene. Soon, they discovered that the gene was not unique to Ferdinand; it was coded in every teenager's genes. The scientific community had discovered the next phase of human evolution, theatrically labeling the gene 'The Omega Gene'.

But people have a superiority complex. They cannot accept being second best; they have to be the dominant party. If there was an obstacle in their way, they had to remove it, or face eradication.

The result was mass genocide, with many parents resorting to abandoning their children to die on the streets, or in some extreme cases, parents attempting to kill their own children. Governments implemented policies that effectively oppressed Omegas, from being under constant surveillance and suffering discrimination at the hands of others.

But there was a major miscalculation. The governments thought Omegas would not retaliate, or in any event, retaliation would be met with more force. They were wrong. A year after Tiffany Ferdinand first displayed her powers, a terrorist group called Omega Saviours launched simultaneous attacks on major capitals in the world.

People watched in horror as the Eiffel Tower disintegrated before their eyes. They screamed as the Golden Gate Bridge cracked and broke apart, sending thousands to a watery grave. They were crushed as the Taj Mahal were lifted into the sky and dropped again and again on tourists and locals.

Yet the most devasting attack came in London. There, it was hydrogen bombs placed in different areas.

Within minutes, London was wiped off the map. Residual radiation flowed as far as Germany and Greenland, almost reaching the United States. The entire UK became uninhabitable.

What came next was worldwide condemnation and violence. The people saw just how dangerous Omegas were, and it scared them into action. Military organizations tried coming up with different technologies to counter Omega powers, while police and the military were authorized to kill any Omega on sight. People were 'obligated' to report any Omegas in their families in exchange for rewards, and in the destroyed societies following Day Zero—what people labeled the day of the terrorist attacks—it was enough for families to bring their subdued and sedated children to the nearest police station.

Again, Omegas fought back. As their powers trumped technology, the advantage was theirs in the early days of what would be called 'The War of Humanity'.

That all changed when Alpha Gamara came to be.

A company that originally specialized in basic weapons manufacturing, they became the leading source of developing anti-Omega technology and weapons. Slowly, but surely, the tide shifted. Omegas were suddenly losing or retreating.

It was made worse when Alpha created the Carnage armour, which was designed to counter any Omega weapon.

It got to the point where Omegas were hunted to the pointed of near extinction. The remaining few fled into hiding.

For 9 months, little to no action occurred. Humanity claimed they won the War. Omegas were no longer an existential threat, and even if they rose again, humans could easily counter them.

And that is where I come in.  
-

BANG! BANG!

The door rattled against its hinges. I cowered under the bed, crying, willing this to just be a bad dream. It couldn't be real.

I could hear my mom crying, shouting from the other side, begging, imploring me to come out, to not make it harder. As if she wasn't the one that was going to be killed. Because I knew that if I surrendered, I was as good as dead.

"Open this door or we'll blow it out!" A gruff voice sounded from the other side, followed again by loud pounding and my mom's tears.

"I am not an Omega! I am not! The test…the test was wrong!" I yelled through my tears. It couldn't be true. How could I have suddenly tested positive, when my entire life, I had always tested negative? I couldn't, didn't want to be one. It was akin to a death sentence.

It was the doctor who had reported me. The minute he had returned with my checkup results, I knew. He had that guilty look that told me everything I needed to know.

I barely got out of the hospital alive.

At the time, I thought I was safe. The doctor knew me, sure, but he couldn't have known where I had gone. All I had to do was leave.

Except I couldn't, because of my mom. My cancer-stricken mom who couldn't walk too much, who had to walk with the aid of a walking stick despite being just 48.

I couldn't just leave her. And that hesitation cost me, as the police managed to track me down.

"That's it! This door is going down!" The policeman yelled.

I knew if the door blew, I was gone. The only way was to escape. But how? I couldn't climb out the window because that would take too long, and either way it was a two storey drop. I was almost guaranteed to break something.

That left only one alternative.

Focusing on my concentration, I willed myself to tune out everything. My mom's tears and crying, the hammering on the door…All became fuzzy as I attuned myself, trying to get a mental picture…

The door blew. I was not looking, but I heard it. I almost lost my concentration, but I forced myself to ignore it, hoping that my power worked…

It had worked at the hospital. It was the reason for my survival. Now, I needed it again.

It was as though everything happened in slow motion. I felt the tingling sensation.

I opened my eyes.

I saw the policeman's muzzle flash. I saw the bullet travel towards me, ready to drill through my head…

"Too late, bastard." I whispered, right before I disappeared.

It was a disorienting feeling. My body felt like it was being pulled apart and at the same time, was anchored in my room.

A sudden flash of pain…

And I collapsed in a heap on soft grass. The pain I felt suddenly intensified, and I couldn't help but cry out. Everything was a blur. I couldn't see straight.

The mixture of exhaustion and blood loss sent me into that black world of unconsciousness.

**Really not my best chapter, but hopefully ties some loose ends. Sorry for the super long delay, but I had this thing called exams and I was banned from my computer for a while. Anyway, read and review please! I would really appreciate criticism, since I really plan to write this as a separate story in the future!**

**Also, I am working on another story, The Cursed Ground. It is a crossover between Friday the 13****th**** and Phineas and Ferb, but since I'm new to horror writing, I would really appreciate if I could collaborate with someone to write it. If you're interested, drop me a PM. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm worried that this story isn't doing well because I've gotten like, 0 reviews for 2 chapters. So I'm really, really hoping that some kind soul will just help feedback about my story. I don't care about criticism, I just want to know if you guys enjoy it. If not, then I'll try to improve it, but I need your criticisms.**

**Anyway, enough begging. Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

I never wanted to come back.

The day I left this place, I swore I would never return here. It was not an easy decision but one that was necessary. It would have been irresponsible for me to stay. Or to come back.

Yet here I was, standing outside my old home, looking into the window that reflected into what was once my room. Two windows down, the light was on in my parents' room. My dad refused to leave, to sell the house. Held too many memories, he said.

Well, it held a lot of memories for me, too.

There had been, as always, the happy times, when it was the 5 of us and our pet just living our lives happily. Even when the Omegas attacked on Day Zero, we didn't panic; our town wasn't attacked, and life went about as usual.

Then it all changed when Ferb disappeared.

He just up and left one day and never came back. I still remember waking up one day and seeing an empty bed with a note with one word: Goodbye.

We had searched, the entire town helping us. I tried tracking him with all forms of technology. Nothing. He had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Until one day, we heard news that there had been a car crash on the outskirts of the Tri State Area. No survivors.

One of the victims had Ferb's DNA.

With the bodies burnt beyond recognition, we couldn't identify him by sight. But once it was confirmed that the DNA was Ferb's, that was it.

I never heard my dad cry so hard in my life. It was as though my heart was being ripped to shreds.

After Ferb's death, Candace moved out and went to live with Jeremy in New York—he had a scholarship to Harvard and she got accepted into Boston College. I would have left too, but I couldn't. Without Candace and Ferb, I had to take care of my parents.

I was actually happy with that arrangement. I never did want to leave Dansville, except maybe for college. Even then, I would have picked a school in the Tri State Area.

And things seemed to be going well.

Until my powers showed up.

That was when I knew I had to leave. Omegas at this stage were targets. I didn't want to bring trouble to anyone, yet at the same time, I didn't want to leave.

In the end, though, I knew I had little choice.

Just like Ferb before me, I packed my bags, and left. I left my parents alone to fend for themselves. I left a town that I had helped make a better place through the summer inventions.

Most of all, I left a girl—the girl of my dreams—behind.

* * *

I could hear the cop cars. Could hear their blaring sirens. I could see them. And they couldn't see me.

The benefit of being a Ghost: invisibility means you can't be seen, especially from people you don't want to be seen by. Plus, I had heard the sirens long before they arrived, so I had more than enough time to go dark and hide before they showed up.

Once they pulled up in front of the Garcia-Shapiro house, though, I almost panicked. What happened? Was the house robbed? Were the Garcia-Shapiros attacked?

Then I heard the screams.

Even after 6 months away from her, I recognized it instantly. And I knew.

_No. It couldn't be. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, an Omega? _

I quickly flashed through my most recent memories of her. Throughout, she hadn't shown any sign of being an Omega. She always tested negative at her mandatory checkups.

So how could it be that she suddenly became one? Far as I knew, and as far as scientists had found, the Omega gene manifested at 14 or 15. Isabella was 16 going on 17.

Screams shattered my thoughts. I had to help her. The cops wouldn't show mercy. They would gun her down. I had never seen a cop take an Omega alive.

But how? Even with my invisibility, it would be amazing if I could make it into the house without being detected. I was invisible, not intangible. One false step, and I would just make it that much easier to find me.

I was interrupted by a flash. It wasn't exceedingly bright, but it was enough for my sensitive eyes to feel. It had come from my backyard.

As I ran there, I kept trying to formulate a plan to get Isabella out of there.

And they all came tumbling down when I saw her lying on the grass in my backyard, a fresh pool of blood forming under her.

I immediately ran to her, feeling for a pulse and fearing the worst. After a few nail-biting seconds, I finally felt a faint, but definitely present pulse. I heaved a sigh of relief.

_At least she's alive. Unconscious and bleeding, but definitely alive._

I set about trying to address the wound. Cleric had taught me basic medical techniques, but in the heat of the moment, and with the knowledge that the cops might come over to investigate once they realized she had Blinked, it slipped my mind as to what to do at first.

_Calm down. Think. What was the first step?_

Then I remembered. Determine the cause of the bleeding.

Mentally slapping myself for forgetting, I waved my hands over her body. I felt something move, and I mentally tugged. Something flew out from her leg. A bullet.

Without thinking, I pulled off my shirt and wrapped it around her leg, to try to stem the bleeding.

"Coolio, what's your status?"

I jumped, then realized it was coming from my earpiece. With all the drama that was unfolding around me, I had forgotten my real reason for coming back here.

"Cronas, I have a problem. I'm…I'm not at the mission area. Got sidetracked." I reported back sheepishly.

"Damn it, Coolio. You know what Poltergeist is going to say about this."

"He won't be happy, I know. But I got bigger issues now. I've got an injured Omega here. Gunshot wound. Unconfirmed Blinker. I'm pinned down behind my old house with police surrounding the entire neighbourhood. I need immediate extraction."

As I was talking, I heard the cops yelling at each other. Apparently, they had orders to search every house in Maple Drive. I knew it was just a matter of time before they got here, after which I would be a sitting duck.

"You found an Omega?"

"Will you just get Hawk to get here for extraction? And hurry." I could hear footsteps.

"Hawk's on his way. ETA…5 seconds."

"Hey!"

The cop turned the corner, gun in his hand and pointing straight at me.

"Hands in the air! Drop the girl!" He yelled.

"You shouldn't threaten an Omega, bro. You never know what he could do to you."

The cop turned just in time to get suckered in the jaw. I was facing an African-American male.

"Thanks for the assist." I said to Hawk.

"Less talking, more bouncing." He grabbed me and Isabella's hand.

The last I saw before the world blurred out was a whole lot of policemen swarming the backyard. Then suddenly, I was looking up at hanging fluorescent lamps.

"Coolio, what the hell? You were supposed to be surveying the Alphas!" I heard a female voice sound from behind me.

"I'll explain to Poltergeist. Send for Cleric. It's urgent." I turned to face a 17 year old girl in ripped jeans and a black tank.

Marina looked to argue, then she saw Isabella.

"I hope she was worth it. If Alpha Gamara gets new tech, and we have no clue what it is cuz you were off saving this girl, and it wipes us out, I will drown you in your sleep." She says, beyond walking out.

"Trust me, she's worth it." I muttered to myself.

**You know, I'm starting to see a trend here. Is it just me, or are the chapters getting worse every time? **

**Please review! I really, really need advice.**


End file.
